It's All My Fault
by callalily1617
Summary: You will know that you love someone when you want him/her to be happy. Even if that means you're not a part of their happiness. First OHSHC and and Shounen-Ai fanfic. Based on my own experience with sadness... *changed rating because of swearing*
1. PART ONE

**A/N: **hhmmm.. based on a true story. I was hesitant at first to post this piece of junk... but i just needed to share. I needed to write what I felt. Meaning this is full of Kyouya being emo and Tamaki being the reason. This also means that Haruhi is gonna have the happily ever after... while it lasted... By the way, so as to not get confused _'blahblahblah' _are Kyouya's thoughts. "blahblahblah" are what the characters used here are saying.

**DISCLAIMER:** Duh. If I owned OHSHC... would my name be so confidential and not so famous like **HATORI BISCO**? and duh. i don't even own the guy that inspired this story. confessed to him lots of times, but he acts as if he doesn't know. and the so called 'novel' being talked about here. is actually Twilight by **STEPHENIE MEYER.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SUMMARY:** You will know that you love someone when you want him/her to be happy. Even if that means you're not a part of their happiness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It's All My Fault**_

_PART ONE  
_

It was one of those days where the famous Ootori bocchama just wished he could just go to bed and sleep his way to happiness. But we all know that he just can't do that, can he? His so called 'best friend' was babbling about this new forbidden romance novel all his clients were also talking about, our dear Shadow King, tried his best to ignore him, but EVERYBODY knows that once our Prince has made up his mind on something, there's no way he's turning back.

"_Okaasan!~Mon Ami!~" _Tamaki shouted, or rather squealed at the oh-so-busy, Kyouya.

"If this is about that novel again, I'm not interested AT ALL. So if you can, please stop talking, or in this case, shouting about it. I really have much more work to do, Tamaki. Please understand."

"But Okaasan,it sounds really interesting! And think about it! If we know enough about the characters in the novel we could cosplay them for our lovely princesses! Do you not think we could gain profit in my well thought out plan?!~"

'_Why does he have to insist on this idea? Why this particular novel? Sometimes he could be SO immature… oh wait. He's ALWAYS immature. He even wants to cosplay the main character. He describes the character as if he thinks he's just like him. The guy's nothing like Tamaki. Tamaki is definitely… more good looking? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KYOUYA?!? SNAP OUT OF IT!'_

"Ne, Okaasan?Were you listening to anything that I was saying?"

'_Ugh… This is going to be a LONG week…'_

_One ANNOYING, UNBEARABLE, FRUSTRATING, IRRITATING week later_

_(for Kyouya)_

_AND_

_One HAPPY, HIGH, HYPER, week later_

_(for Tamaki)_

_At 10:00 pm. Tamaki and Kyouya were chatting on Yahoo! Messenger._

**HostClubKing: **Thank you so much, _Mon Ami!!!_

**kyouyaootori:** Yes, alright Tamaki, I read your thank as many times as you typed it. Now, is there anything more you need help with? I still need to sleep, you know.

**HostClubKing:** uhm… Okaasan_… _there is one more thing I need to ask you.

**kyouyaootori:** What?

**HostClubKing:** Don't you think I look as handsome as the guy in my pic?!?! I mean, he's the guy who's going to be portraying in the movie the guy in the romance novel I always talk about! Don't you think I'm just as handsome as he is?!?! :)

**kyouyaootori: **I don't see why this is of any relevance to our previous conversation. If you're asking, NO, I still greatly disapprove of your idiotic idea.

**HostClubKing: **I WILL NOT GIVE UP!

**kyouyaootori: **I can see that... but must we really continue this conversation tonight? Do you know what time it is? So if you don't have any more IMPORTANT questions to ask, I'm going to sign out and sleep. I don't want to stay up just talking to you. I'd rather read books than read your whines.

**HostClubKing:** Do you think I'll stay single forever?

**kyouyaootori:** What has that got to do with anything?

**HostClubKing:** It's just that… Do you think I'll ever find the right one?

**kyouyaootori:** Well of course. You ARE Tamaki Suou, are you not? But if you ask me, I think you better find that one person soon. That person might be closer than you think. You better confess fast, Tamaki. You don't have forever. Anyway, it's late, I really need to sleep. Good night.

**HostClubKing:** Good night, Mon Ami_, _and thanks.. :) Mata ashita. :)

_ ~kyouyaootori has signed off~_

_The next morning, Wednesday, Kyouya wakes up to a message from Tamaki_

Kyouya!! I have great news!! But it's a secret. I promised I wouldn't tell but I just couldn't help it! I confessed to Haruhi!! She accepted my love (as a man and not as her daddy of course) and even said yes to a date!! I'm so happy _Okaasan! _Keep it between us two, k? well... it was going to be just me and Haruhi, but I coudn't help myself! I HAD to tell you!

_'hmm.. not exactly as I planned... that hurt... I was confessing, but as predicted, he's too dense to realize. Well I better reply to him before I get to school, or he'll think I didn't receive his message and call me on the phone and blabber until both of us will get late...'_

Hm. Don't worry Otousan, I won't tell. Unless certain circumstances ask for it. Just don't let it get in the way the both of you being hosts.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well, that concludes part one of my emo story. Gonna post the next chapter when my eyes are wide open. It's Sunday 2:50 am. I need to sleep cause I'm gonna accompany my bro and soon-to-be-sis-in-law to their pictorial later. There's no classes on Monday, tomorrow, cause of government reasons. :) so I'll update soon. sorry if it leaves you hanging. :|


	2. PART TWO

**A/N:** UPDATE! Yey! That was fast don't you think? Anyway. Here goes! I felt like continuing it fast... cause... i felt like it ok? Hmm... songs i were listening to while typing this...That's What You Get by **PARAMORE**,Evidence by **URBANDUB** (local band here in my beloved home, the Philippines), Love Song Requiem by **TRADING YESTERDAY**, So Close by **JON McLAUGHLIN**.

**SPECIAL THANKS: **to _TangerineSummer _for the review and the advice! and to _laxgirl122765 and sunnyDemi _for putting me on their alerts and faves. :) you guys reading this fanfic has given so me so much hope and confidence! thanks! :) and thanks also to _xxMist _for reading this chappie beforehand. love ya! hmm... and thanks for my friend who hasn't got an account here for her support, _Celine._

**DISCLAIMER:** same as before dudes and dudettes. OHSHC is by **HATORI BISCO **and Twilight is by **STEPHENIE MEYER.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It's All My Fault**_

_Part Two_

The room was empty. Not even his own breathing or footsteps could be heard. The silence seemed peaceful, and calming. It seemed as if the wolrd stopped just so he could appreciate the beauty it still had. It was as if the moon stopped in the middle of the sky just so he stare at its silver beauty But even this man was not perfect, even this man, made mistakes. On the contrary, _silence was a scary sound. _It was haunting him. If not for silence, he wouldn't be thinking so much about him. He wouldn't be in so much pain knowing the only person who ever understood him was not with him to stare at the beautiful night sky together. He could only imagine his face, as heavenly-made as the moon that he was staring at. He could only imagine staring at his beauty, glistening at the moonlight. All he wanted was him to be happy. He never knew that the price for that happiness, was his own sadness. He never even understood why he fell so deeply in love with a man who was his total opposite. _Opposites attract, _he once concurred.

"This wasn't what I expected. I never expected this to be so... heartbreaking. I knew it all along, I just never accepted it. I was wrong to think I had a chance. I've always known, I've ALWAYS known, but I let my heart take over my mind, and this is what I get. I let my emotions overpower my instinct. And this is what happens... "

"He's in her arms now. He's in her care now. I only hope she takes care of him and doesn't hurt him... like the way he hurt me without knowing it. Well, at least, he's finally smiling a delicate, pure, loving smile at her. Something I've always longed for. But if she makes him happy, I have to comply. As long as he's always this happy, I won't interfere. Even if I spend nights depressing over him, even if it hurts knowing that he chose her over me, knowing that I was the always the one helping and guiding him through his antics, he still chose her over me. As long as he's happy... He's happy because he finally won her... and it's all my fault."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry if it's not much of an update... and the parts where he repeats saying he's happy blah blah... that was on purpose. I wanted him to think about it a lot. So... yeah... there it is. Chapter 3 is gonna be posted soon... Like i said, based on my experience with sadness. So if you're not interested in reading, I don't mind. But at least review me so I know how you feel. :) I wouldn't feel bad. At least I'll know you took the time to even bother reading this. Thank you, really, so much. I wonder how long I'm gonna make this... hmmm...


	3. PART THREE

**A/N: **UPDATE AGAIN! Hahahaha. It's been like two month since I updated. BWAHAHAHAHA. me so bad. nyahahaha. but gotta update... sorry if it's not as much as you expected.... but i think.... there's already 2 reasons for this fanfic...... i just love him so much... but he totally ignores me.....

**DISCLAIMER:** yet again! haha. i own nothing. Ouran High School Host Club is by the genius **HATORI BISCO** and Twilight is by another genius by the name **STEPHENIE MEYER**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It's All My Fault**_

_Part Three_

It was 5:30 in the afternoon, the Third Music room was empty of all the customers, and only Kyouya Ootori was left in the room. He was typing some important documents somehow related to the club's expenses on his laptop. Calculating and studying were probably the only things he could do just to get his mind off of a certain someone.

Or so he thought...

"OKAASAN!!~ I have a wonderful story to tell you!" said Tamaki with his eyes beaming with eager happiness. He was so full of lightheartedness that he seemed to be sparkling.

_'ugh... great, he's the last person I want to talk to. But I can't just ignore him... Or else he'll notice that something is bothering me...'_

"And what would that be, Otousan?" Kyouya answered with a smile, trying not to sound cold and look in pain.

"It all started this morning! I woke up to fine 3 messages from Haruhi! Can you believe it, Kyouya?! THREE!! She said she misses me! And she said if I could pick her up for school so we could go together! OH OKAASAN! THIS DAY IS ONE.. i mean... THIS DAY IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!~"

_'ugh... must I listen to his pointless, useless, annoying, uninteresting, bothering stories of him and Haruhi living happily ever after?...'_

"OKAASAN!! Were you even listening to my beautiful stories of me and Haruhi" Tamaki said with his eyes glittering.

"Even if I didn't want to LISTEN, Tamaki, I could still HEAR you."

_'how long do I have to keep this up? Can't he see through me? I mean he's the only one who can...Why can't he see I'm just uninterested to hear his love story with his oh so beautiful and perfect little Haruhi...'_

Just as Kyouya finished that thought, the person he was thinking ill about, opened the door to the Third Music Room...

"Uhm... senpai? You still here?" Haruhi said as she slowly opened the door as if to irritate Kyouya even more.

"HARUHI!!! YOU CAME BACK FOR ME!!!!" Tamaki shrieked before even Haruhi could get inside the room. Of course, Kyouya has to watch as all of this happened.

_'uugghhh... why do I even have to put up with this... sooner or later he'll see through me... Maybe I should leave them alone... It's better for me, and for them'_

"Well I guess you two would like some time alone. Excuse me." Kyouya said, trying hard not to seem bothered.

"Oh ok then Kyouya. I'll call you later to ask help for the assingments 'kay?" Tamaki said as he beamed.

"If you must..." Kyouya said acting irritated.

"Take care on your way home, senpai!" Haruhi said with a smile, oblivious to why Kyouya had really decided to leave.

"Thank you. Please make sure that Tamaki locks up properly and gets home safely. Well, I'll be on my way now. Goodbye," Kyouya said with his last breath and patience.

Kyouya didn't understand if he was irritated, sad, angry, or even, jealous. He felt so many emotions suddenly rushing through him. He tried his best to ignore the feeling of vengeance in his gut. As much as he wanted to hurt Haruhi, he couldn't, since he knew that he would have to hurt Tamaki in the process as well.

"I guess I would have to live with it..." Kyouya muttered while entering his room.

_*ring ring... ring ring_

As soon as he heard that certain ringtone, he knew immediately who was calling.

"Hello? Tamaki? What is it? Aren't you calling a bit early to be asking for help in your homework?"

There was no response. This worried Kyouya...

"Hello Tamaki? Tamaki are you there? If this a prank call, you're messing with the wrong person." Kyouya said with threat and care.

"I'm here, Kyouya... It's just that... Haruhi... she..." Tamaki said as if Haruhi had died in a tragic accident.

Kyouya did not respond to his trembling, instead he waited for Tamaki to reply.

"She... uhm... We broke up..." Tamaki said as if he was being strangled.

Kyouya did not know how to respond. He didn't know if he was feeling pity or happiness. He didn't even know what to say to Tamaki, so again, he just waited for him to continue. Somehow he knew that Tamaki didn't to give all the details, just someone to cry to.

"Get over here quickly. Your phone isn't a shoulder." Kyouya said with all care, trying hard not to sound cold.

"Kyouya... Thank you, Kyouya... I'll be there..." Tamaki said before finally dropped on Kyouya.

"That idiot..." Kyouya whispers after Tamaki drops on him.

_To be continued.... yet again....._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **does it leave you hanging? i hope it isn't much of a cliffe hanger.... well in the next chapter i will reveal the reason of the breakup. But for now I have to stop. Cause i cant think of anything anymore. Tomorrow is the getting of cardgrades in school... I'm hoping to be in the Top 5. But there's a big possibility i will be. GOOD LUCK TO ME!!! I made a deal with my parents if I got in the Top 5. haha. Review please!! Sorry for the out-of-character-ness. Anyway... I hope to update soon! Til then!


	4. PART FOUR

**A/N:** YEHEY!! update update update!!! I wanted to write because I felt so hurt recently... to a point that I cried in public. and i dont usually do that. i'm a very happy person, but once i reach my point, there's no turning back. im writing this fanfic for another person... wow... he made me cry more times than the person i wrote this for in chapters 1 and 2. i feel so emo. XD its not my fault my 'friends' love to see me in pain. XD they take out their frustration on me. i cant blame them if their hopless in their love lives like me. XD that's no longer my problem... while i was editing this, i thought of a quote out of nowhere (and i dunno why) _Love is not an option. Love is and obligation. _random isn't it? i just thought of it and POOF! i typed it XD

**DISCLAIMER:** i own nothing but the idea of this fanfic.... it IS based on a true story.... and...... so yet again.. Ouran is made by the genius named **Hatori Bisco.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_It's All My Fault_**

_PART FOUR_

Kyouya rushed through the door after hearing three soft knocks. He approaced it rather fastly, but paused for a while before opening it slowly, afraid of what he might see would hurt him too much. He was right. Opening the door, revealed a 'Lonely Prince', who looked like the most depressed person in Kyouya's eyes. His hair was everywhere, his clothes were folding in the wrong places, he was trembling as if he just showered in the rain, for short, no matter who looked at him, anyone could say that Tamaki was indeed in deep depression. Kyouya couldn't bear the site of seeing the person who can warm a thousand hearts, be shattered by a single person.

"Ca- Can I co- come in, Kyou- Kyouya?" Tamaki said in a whisper while trembling.

"Of course." Kyoya responded quite apologetic. He stood a long time thinking about what could have happened that he totally forgot to let Tamaki in.

The two sat down on Kyouya's bed. Side by side, keeping a distance, but still very close. Close enough that Kyouya could feel Tamaki breathing heavily, trembling and crying softly, he could almost hear Tamaki's heartbeat slow down then pace up again.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Kyouya asked slowly with care, trying not to sound demanding.

Tamaki's only response was a a soft sob and a whisper that seemed like "hmm..." He pulled his knees to his feet and wrapped his arms around him, it was as if he was trying to hide is crying face from Kyouya.

_'This is going to be harder than I thought...' _Kyouya said to himself, realizing that comforting Tamaki would not be as easy as being top of the class. This was completely different. He knew that Tamaki lived a sad life that he hides with his warm smile. But this was completely different, Tamaki didn't hold back his depression, he really looked like someone he loved had left him. Kyouya didn't know what to say, since he doesn't really know the feeling of being turned down directly. So following his 'motherly instinct', he turned to face Tamaki, closed his eyes then slowly wrapped his arms around Tamaki. He knew that there was probably no other way to comfort the 'Lonely Prince'. Both Kyouya and Tamaki were believers of the saying that actions do indeed speak louder than words.

When Tamaki felt arms wrap around him, he felt a little more relaxed. He let go of his knees and put his hands on Kyouya's chest, knowing that it was there that he could cry all his heart out and not be judged. He tightened his grip once in a while, but always remembered to treat Kyouya the same way Kyouya treated him, with tender loving care.

Kyouya rubbed Tamaki's back reassuring him that there's still someone who cares. He hushed him when his sobs got harder, louder. They stayed like that for a while, neither of them knew if they should talk and let go, or stay that while a bit longer.

"Kyouya? Can I stay here tonight?" Tamaki said looking up to Kyouya. His eyes were red and swollen and his skin was rather pale. Kyouya couldn't bare the sight of someone he loved looking so hurt and depressed.

"Of course. I'll call Shima. Wait here." Kyouya immediately responded. This was going to be a long night for both of them.

"NO. Stay here. Don't leave... Don't leave me here with this deadly silence..." Tamaki pleaded. Kyouya couldn't deny him, but he had to call the Suou Residence to let them know where Tamaki was so they wouldn't have to worry.

"Don't worry. I'll never leave you. I'll always be here. I'll just get my phone. It'll only take me a few seconds, Tamaki. Don't worry. I promise you, I won't ever leave you no matter what happens. So you can stop crying now. Just let me call Shima to tell her you'll be staying here. Just a few seconds Tamaki." he answered with all his heart. It was as if he was confessing... again. He smiled, a rare smile. The smile that only Tamaki has seen. The smile that meant he actually had a heart and that he wasn't cold-hearted or putting it up for a facade. This smile was something that no one else but Tamaki has ever seen.

And seeing that smile, Tamaki could feel that he was saying it with all love. Seeing that small but kind gesture, Tamaki was reminded that for every storm, there's a rainbow in the end. He smiled back at his best friend to show him he had helped him cheer up even a little bit.

_To be continued soon...  
_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:**am i considered evil for leaving you, yet again, on a cliff hanger? i seem to be doing that a lot. XD well... that's what you call: suspense. I hope that this short update would satisfy your thirst for MORE! haha... im gonna update soon... but for now this was all i could come up with. though i feel very emo at the moment, i can't think straight so if i continued i might ruin it... it's like painting in black and white then suddenly someone trips and splatters pink paint in your masterpiece. XD hahahahaha... my classmate somehow became a victim of that kind of accident. XD oh well... karma. XD

**By The Way: **this is actually the chapter with the most yaoi part because of the hug... i don't think i pulled it off... but at least i tried... i need to work on the words i choose... and the situations... im just trying to remember what my guy classmates do at school.... rape each other XD joke!! they just like pulling each other's pants and touch each other's family jewels. XD its weird... they even hug each other and wear girly clothes and other yaoi stuff... XD


	5. PART FIVE

**A/N: **Everyone must hate me now….. I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I really lost inspiration, and school and everything.. BUT I PROMISE YOU! I WILL FINISH THIS FAST SO I DON'T ANGER YOU ALL! IM REALLY REALLY SORRY! You guys must hate me so much now… .

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Ouran, what would I be doing here? HAHA. Of course Ouran High School Host Club is by the genious named **Hatori Bisco.**

_**It's All My Fault**_

_PART FIVE_

After calling Shima to inform of Tamaki's whereabouts, Kyouya went back to his room, only to be surprised to see Tamaki sound asleep on his bed. Kyouya couldn't help but smile at the sight of Tamaki sleeping peacefully.

"You are such an idiot sometimes you know..You're going to catch a cold doing that.."

Seeing that Tamaki fell asleep without changing clothes, which was also partly his fault, Kyouya went to get some clean and dry clothes for Tamaki to use. As soon as Kyouya was about to lift Tamaki so he could change, Tamaki awoke.

"OH GOSH. SORRY 'BOUT THAT KYOUYA" Tamaki said panicking.  
"It's no big deal. Now please dry yourself up and change before you catch a cold."  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that, thanks Kyouya." Tamaki said as he smiled to Kyouya.

Seeing Tamaki smile, Kyouya smiled as well, feeling relieved that he was able to cheer up his best friend, even a little bit. While Tamaki was changing, Kyouya took the opportunity to change the bedsheet and blankets into dry ones. Tamaki returned minutes later.

"Ne, Kyouya, where will I sleep?" Tamaki asked with his signature innocent look.  
"Would you like to sleep on the vacant guest room?"  
"Eeeehhh, I don't want to sleep there! It's lonely and, and, and, LONELY!" Tamaki said, or rather, squealed.  
"Then, how about the sofa?" Kyouya giggled a bit at his remark.  
"That's unfair Kyouya! I want to sleep on your bed!"  
"Then why bother asking where you were going to sleep when you already knew?"  
"You'd let me sleep on your bed? Then where will you sleep Kyouya?"  
"I'll sleep on my bed, idiot. It's big enough for the both of us is it not?"

Tamaki was reluctant at first, knowing what kind of character Kyouya is. He wasn't the kind of person that would usually let him sleep on his own bed. But seeing this isn't the usual situation, he agreed in the end and slept soundly and peacefully. (A/N: It's not what you think….XD)

_*time skip*_  
_*the next morning*_

Tamaki woke up on an empty bed that morning.

"Hmm.. I wonder where he went" Tamaki said to himself, yawning. Then seeing the time, Tamaki suddenly panicked. He stood up and started looking everywhere, screaming:  
"OHMYKAMI. It's 8:00am! Kyouya would never wake up at a time earlier than that? Especially on a weekend! KYOUYA! KYOUYA! WHERE ARE YOU? HAVE YOU BEEN KIDNAPPED? NOOO! KYOUYA!"

Tamaki almost fell to the ground when he felt his head be punched by someone behind him  
"OOOOOWWWWW! Whaddya do that for?" Tamaki screamed almost crying..  
"Stop screaming. I only went to get some water I was going back to sleep if only I didn't hear a certain someone screaming I was kidnapped.." Kyouya said a little annoyed but at the same time, relieved that his friend was almost back to normal, if normal is what you would call the usual Tamaki.  
*sigh "Well I guess there's no point in going back to sleep now, let's get breakfast."

While having breakfast, Tamaki noticed that Kyouya and him were the only two people in the estate.  
"Uhm, Kyouya, where's your family?" Tamaki asked curiously.  
"Father is on a business trip along with my eldest brother. My other brother is finishing some extra-curricular activities, following Father's advice. Fuyuumi is out shopping."

_*after breakfast*_

"Hey Kyouya, would you mind if I played the piano?"  
"Be my guest."

With that approval, Tamaki slowly started playing a beautiful rendition. Kyouya wasn't surprised. The music was a bit sad, lonely even, but with a bit of happiness in it. It was more of a neutral kind of piece. It was beautiful, no doubt. Kyouya closed his eyes, appreciating the beauty of the piece. His body was engulfing to the wonderful music Tamaki was making. While Tamaki still was playing, he asked Kyouya:

"Kyouya, why aren't you asking me?"  
"About what?" Kyouya responded, acting oblivious to Tamaki's obvious question.  
"About what happened to me and Haruhi, why I came running to you that night, like a lost puppy."  
"Well, you were a bit like a lost puppy. But, instead of asking you, I'm willing to wait. I'm going to wait until you're ready to properly explain to me. So I can understand what really happened."

Silence. They kept silent for a while. Tamaki continued playing, about 2 more songs. Then he stopped without finishing the last piece he played. He looked over at Kyouya, whose eyes were still closed. He walked to Kyouya, and sat next to him on the sofa.

"She broke up with me. She said she as much as she wanted all the attention I was giving her. Haruhi said she would prefer that we be friends, and only friends. I don't get why though. I thought she loved me, she said so herself, was I played?" Tamaki said, fighting so hard at holding the tears he knew well enough that were going to fall.

Kyouya kept silent, not knowing the right words to say.  
"But you know, by breaking up with you, it actually proves how much she really loves you.." Kyouya said sighing a bit..  
"I don't understand.." Tamaki said, still trying his best not to cry.

**A/N:** HOORAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS. You guys must REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY hate me right now. You probably want to strap me on an electric chair, whip me till you see my insides, chainsaw me in half, and other brutal stuff. But no worries! The next chapter would be uploaded later.. I just wanted it separated…

**Disclaimer 2:** The music piece I mentioned, the title is "River Flows in You" by Yiruma. I suggest you listen to it. Thank you.

**Lastly:** PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I WANT TO LIVE! *begs for her life*


	6. PART SIX

**A/N: **Yes i know you will kill me all.. anyway here's the next part.. if i die.. pray for my soul.. and the reason why they went to where they went cause i was listening to Chu Chu Lovely Muni Muni Mura Mura Purin Purin Boron Nurururerorero (aka. The Long Rape Song) by **Maximum the Hormone.**The Ice Cream part, was because i ate Ice Cream a while ago and totally enjoyed every bit of it :D

**Disclaimer:**** Hatori Bisco **owns the awesome Ouran High School Host Club. the quote about love i mentioned here was originally a quote by a famous Filipino writer named **Bob Ong.**

**_It's All My Fault_**

_PART SIX_

"I don't understand.." Tamaki said, still trying his best not to cry.

Kyouya inhaled a large amount of air before answering Tamaki once again, "You see, Tamaki, by breaking up with you, it actually proves just how much she loves you. Why? Because she chose to keep a relationship with you that she knew would last. She knew that there were possibilities of a bad end if you entered that kind of relationship. That's why she chose to be friends with you instead, because she knew that friendship is a kind of relationship with her, that would surely last a long time." Kyouya ended his statement, with a smile of course.

"Kyouya..." Tamaki said with his eyes widening, not even holding back the tears anymore.

After that, silence. There was nothing but complete and utter silence between the two. When Tamaki was about to open his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"TADAIMA! Phew! That was great! Oh Kyouya there you were! Tamaki is here too? Isn't that-" Fuyuumi, Kyouya's older sister, didn't even finish her sentence when she noticed the kind of atmosphere Kyouya and Tamaki were giving. So without second thought she turned around and left saying "Well, I'll see you guys later, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen" as she frowned.

"Kyouya, I understand now, sorry for ruining your shirt. Uhm, let's go." Tamaki said, finally breaking the silence.  
"Where to?"  
"I don't know. Anywhere fun and not commoners thingy would be nice. I need to uhm, forget about stuff like that for a while" Tamaki said, forcing a smile.

They took a while to think about where they would go, almost an hour. Kyouya then remembered that there was a concert being held later that evening. The venue wasn't far from his place so they decided to go there. The concert featured the band Maximum the Hormone. Of course they were able to buy tickets to the concert at last minute, being aristocracy and everything. (A/N: jealous is i. LOL. I never get to go to high class concerts haha)

"uuuhhh... I know i said that I wanted to forget about commoner things... but... i didn't think the band was a hardmetalrockband." nervously Tamaki said.  
"Well it was last minute, and I'm not the kind to usually take part in such things, but i just remembered since Fuyuumi was talking about it the other day. Now that I mention it, she's probably going to start whining later why I didn't get her a ticket as well, she wanted to go." Kyouya said sighing.

_*time skip, after the concert*_

"Let's not do that again for a while. I think I want to keep my ears. Haha" Tamaki said laughing a little, but making his point.  
"I agree."

Tamaki and Kyouya were on their way back to Kyouya's place, when Tamaki found a really nice Ice Cream House. Tugging on Kyouya's sleeve, Tamaki glowed  
"KYOUYA KYOUYA LOOK! LET'S GO THERE LET'S GO LET'S GO! he said, or rather, squealed. _  
_"Tamaki you do know what time it is.. It's better that we go home already" Kyouya said while he looked at his watch, that read 11:00pm._  
_"But...But...AAAWWWW...CMON KYOUYA!" Tamaki begged with his puppy dog eyes.  
"Can't it wait for tomorrow? It would really be safer in the afternoon than at this hour."  
"MmMMMmmMmmM... Fine... BUT YOU HAVE TO PROMISE YOU'RE TAKING ME HERE TOMORROW! PROMISE!"  
"Yes, Yes, I promise. Now can we plus go home?"  
With all that agreed upon, Tamaki smiled and skipped happily. Kyouya walking behind him.

_*upon arriving at the Ootori Estate*_

The two immediately went to Kyouya's room so they could relax. They were both really tired so they decided to lie down. Tamaki went to the bathroom for a while so he could take a shower, Kyouya said he'd go after him. Just when Tamaki left_, _Kyouya heard the phone ring. When he saw the caller ID, he was a bit shocked, but answered the call anyway.

"Hello? Kyouya-senpai?"  
"Yes?" Kyouya answered with his usual stoic voice.  
"Uhm, is Tamaki-senpai there?" the caller said, with a hint of depression.  
"Yes, Yes Tamaki is here. He's busy right now. Can I take a message?"  
"Uhm, you see, I've been trying to get to his phone all day, he won't answer, that's why I called you. When he's not busy anymore can you tell him to call me?"  
"You do realize the time? I'll ask him to call you tomorrow if possible. Is that all?"  
"Yes. Thank you Kyouya-senpai. Goodbye."  
_*beeeeep. call ended.*_  
"You're welcome,_ Haruhi_."

**A/N: **Yes i know it's a bit cliffhanger-ish again... i just wanted to separted it again.. seriously.. and i can't leave you guys hanging for too long again. Tomorrow's the last day of freedom for me. school starts a day from now. it's also my birthday. :D im turning 15. haha.. awesome..


	7. PART SEVEN THE END

**A/N: **yeah here it is :D this is very very very emo. yeah.. it's kinda implied on the category and summary. plus it has swears that's why i changed the rating. i will explain later why i did this.

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club is a trademark by the genius _**Hatori Bisco. **_

* * *

_**It's All My Fault**_

_PART SEVEN_

A few minutes after the call was made, Tamaki finally came out of his bath.

"That was refreshing! Ne, Kyouya you can go now? Hm? Why are you staring at your phone like that Kyouya?" he wondered  
"It's nothing, I just finished talking to someone. For important matters."  
"Is that so, well, I've been up for too long I'm going to sleep now k?"  
"Sure."

Kyouya was hesitant at first to tell Tamaki about Haruhi's call. That's why he was staring at his phone. He knew that if he told Tamaki, he might get depressed even more. If he didn't tell Tamaki though, he didn't even want to think about it. So he thought about keeping it a secret from Tamaki, until the next morning at least. Kyouya went to soak for a while, just as long as Tamaki needed to get to sleep. So when Kyouya went out, Tamaki was already asleep. 'Good' Kyouya thought, he wouldn't have to worry about telling him until the next morning.

_*the next morning*_

Kyouya woke up at 10:00 am, alone in his bed. When he finally got to his senses, he sat up, and saw Tamaki in the corner of the room. Kyouya saw that his phone *which he left at the side table* was in Tamaki's hand.

_'damn it.. did he see the call list?' _Kyouya said in his head.

Just as soon as he took the blanket off of his body, Tamaki looked at him, with bloodshot eyes.

"Kyouya, you said you talked to someone on your phone last night. You said it was important. How come the caller ID says Haruhi?"  
"Haruhi did call last night, what we talked about was important."  
"Are you telling me Kyouya, that, THE REASON HARUHI BROKE UP WITH ME IS SHE LIKES YOU? HOW COULD YOU KYOUYA? YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME!" Tamaki shouted at the top of his lungs, tears falling down his cheeks.  
"You're getting it wrong Tamaki. It's not what you think. You're over reacti-"  
"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO IT! DON'T TALK TO ME! YOU ARE.. WERE MY BEST FRIEND KYOUYA! HOW COULD YOU!" he said as he ran through the door  
"Tamaki. TAMAKI! Damn it you idiot come back here!" Kyouya 'slightly' shouted trying not to be annoyed by his 'former' best friend's misunderstanding.

Tamaki kept running, running, until he reached the door. He wanted to leave the Ootori estate as soon as he can. He didn't even think about what he was wearing, what he looked like, or where he was going. He just ran, he ran as fast as he can. On his way out of the premises, he bumped his shoulder to a certain person. A certain person he wanted to forget. He knocked her down, making her sit on the cold street.

"AAHHH!" Haruhi screamed, as her butt landed on the cold, hard, street.  
"Ha-Haru-Haruhi! I'm sorry!" he said as his tears still kept falling.  
"Tamaki-senpai! I've been calling you for days! I thought about wha-" Haruhi's sentence was cut when Tamaki suddenly shouted  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT! GO LIVE HAPPILY EVERY AFTER WITH KYOUYA!  
"Tamaki-senpai what are you talking about?" Haruhi said, confused.  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO EITHER OF YOU! I DON-"

This time, Tamaki's sentence was cut short when he felt long slender arms wrap around his neck. Haruhi was hugging him.

_'What is she doing? I thought she didn't love me. Is she playing with me?'_ Tamaki thought to himself, while he cried

"Sshh.. It's ok Tamaki-senpai, just let it out." Haruhi said, patting Tamaki's head and giving out a few tears herself.

Despite Tamaki not wanting to feel anything more, he cried more and more on Haruhi's shoulder. From a distance, Kyouya saw everything. He ran to catch Tamaki but when he saw Haruhi, he saw no need for himself to catch up to that idiot anymore.

_*earlier that morning, about 7:00am*_

_Kyouya made sure to wake up at 7:00 so he wouldn't wake up Tamaki. He could just sleep again later. He carefully slipped out of his bed. Got his phone and called Haruhi._

_"Hello? Haruhi? Tamaki won't be able to call you today. But, I need you to go to my place later at 10:00am ok. Don't be late. I think it would be better if you two talked to each other face-to-face rather than on a phone. Would that be ok?"  
"Well Kyouya-senpai, I don't think it's such a bad idea, but, are you sure that he's willing to talk to me? After what I-I, di-did to-to him?" Haruhi said stuttering, she tried hard to keep the tears from falling, but her efforts were meaningless.  
"Yes don't worry. Just be here at that time. I'll make sure Tamaki will be able to talk to you. Oh- Just be here later ok, Tamaki might wake up any moment, don't be late."  
"All right Kyouya-senpai. I trust you. I'll be there. Later, Kyouya-senpai." then she hung-up._

_Kyouya deleted the call he had with Haruhi in his call list, but not the one last night. If ever Tamaki saw his phone and call list, he would see that the last call was from Haruhi last night. When he woke up, he would just have to make sure that Tamaki was awake as well so he could let him talk to Haruhi and sort things out. He would just have to make sure the two didn't go overboard. Yes, he was planning on getting the two back together, even if not as lovers, but he had the obligation to get the two to become friends again. Kyouya couldn't care less about Haruhi, but it was destroying every bit of Tamaki. He had to do something. _

But. Things don't always go as planned do they.

*_present time*_

"Ha-Haruhi, stop it. You're just going to make me feel like you still love me. But you don't" Tamaki said as he stuttered and dries his eyes. He pulled away from Haruhi's grip.  
"Tamaki-senpai please let me explain. It won't take long." Haruhi begged.  
"...No"

With all that said and done, Tamaki ran again. Haruhi just stayed at the street, kneeling. Looking at Tamaki who was running away from her. She couldn't move. Her mind told her to chase after him, but her body wasn't responding. Kyouya ran to Haruhi. He told her to get inside the estate.

"Fuyuumi will take care of you. Leave Tamaki to me."  
"Forget it Kyouya-senpai. I've hurt him enough. I don't think he'll listen to either of us." Haruhi said as her quiet tears fell.  
"...If he doesn't want to listen to me it's fine. But he needs to listen to himself. Stay here." Kyouya said with determination as he asked the family driver to chase Tamaki.

_'That idiot. He didn't even notice he's still in his sleeping clothes. Where the hell does he think he's going to? Damn it.'_

He felt his phone vibrate, he was surprised to see who was calling. _Superintendent Suou. _

"Yes Sir, this is Kyouya. Tamaki was at my estate for a few days he's currently-"  
"I know that! What I don't know is why he suddenly came here, grabbed a suitcase, and left the estate! He said he's going to the airport! I tried calling his phone but no one was answering! Please Kyouya! Help me get to him! He took the family car, I'm off to chase after him. Please Kyouya in this kind of situation, only you can talk to him." he said as he panicked.  
"Tamaki left his phone I have it with me now. Do not worry, Sir. I will do whatever it takes to get Tamaki back."  
"I knew I could count on you. Please call me as soon as you reach him." he said as he hang up

"Please can you speed up? Get me to the nearest airport possible." Kyouya said to the driver.

When he arrived at the airport, he saw the Superintendent. They started searching for Tamaki.

"There he is!" Kyouya said as he pointed out to a glass window. He saw Tamaki, at the last station before boarding the plane.

"TAMAKI! TAMAKI!" Tamaki's dad screamed, attracting some angry guards. He showed them his ID, so they let him pass, along with Kyouya. They ran and ran, screaming to Tamaki. Tamaki on the other hand, was either going deaf or ignoring the two. Kyouya ran as fast as he can, leaving Mr. Suou behind. He was hoping to catch up to that idiot. He saw the plane he was boarding, the flight was to France. He ran faster, he called for Tamaki. But his efforts were useless.

"TAMAKI! TAMAKI YOU IDIOT! COME BACK HERE! YOU DUMBASS HOW DARE YOU LEAVE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Kyouya screamed at the top of his lungs.

Finally, Tamaki was able to notice Kyouya screaming. He turned around, slowly, too slowly. Kyouya was just meters away. Tamaki didn't turn back and run back to Kyouya. Instead, he smiled at him, mouthed _Thank you _to him. and board the plane. Tamaki was the last passenger before take-off. Kyouya was still running. But the guards stopped him, he didn't even tried to reason with them. He just kept shouting "GET OFF ME! I NEED TO STOP HIM!" He saw Tamaki on a window seat, he looked at him. Again, he smiled, then waved goodbye. Kyouya just stared. He did nothing but stare at the plane as it lifted off to the skies, leaving him alone. He stared, as the person he held most important to his heart, leave him there.

_'Damn it. I couldn't stop him. Now he'll never know. Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!" _

Kyouya, a calm, collected, cool guy. He isn't the kind of person that you could mess around easily.  
Tamaki, a prince in every way. He was kind, unselfish, loving, and cared a lot for the people around him.

At that time, Kyouya was being held off by the guards, till he just, gave up. He turned around, trying to hold back the tears from falling down his face. He was about to run back to his car, back to his house, back to his room, back to the life he wished he never had. But he felt his phone vibrate. It wasn't his phone, but Tamaki's.

He saw a message, from an unknown number.

_"Thanks for your goodbye, Kyouya. haha. Don't worry, we'll see each other again, in 5 years most probably. I forgive you. Tell Haruhi, that I really do still love her."_

"Tsk. That idiot. Even as he says his goodbye to me, the person he still thinks about is his precious Haruhi. Tsk. That's, just, so like him." Kyouya said to himself, as he no longer held back the tears in his eyes. He looked down, so as not to let the people see the tears falling from his face.

_'Really, that idiot, he really doesn't know. He's an idiot, an idiot, an IDIOT! Five years would be too long for me._

Kyouya, a calm, collected, cool guy. He isn't the kind of person that you could mess around easily.  
Kyouya, he's the kind of person, who'll do anything it takes that will earn him benefit.  
So this Kyouya, was way out of character.  
This Kyouya, cried his heart out, swear like there was no tomorrow, and loved.  
This Kyouya, loved a man. Not just any man. He loved Tamaki.  
Tamaki, who loves unconditionally, but his heart did not belong to Kyouya.

_"So be it. I'll, just, have to endure it. Really, you're such a dumbass Tamaki.'_

Kyouya was out of the airport. He didn't even bother taking the car. He just started walking. He was walking pass a beautiful park, where he saw the sunset. Tamaki had always loved sunsets. Kyouya thought to himself,

_So I ask the sun to wait for me  
Until the moon doesn't even shine dimly  
Postpone the dawn, Stop the world from turning  
Stay with me, as I keep on dreaming._

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: **I'll explain everything. First off, the guy i like, a lot. Loves this girl, who I can't compete with. They look great together, if only the girl wasn't such a bitch. The guy I like was totally in love with her for like, 2 years. I teased him with other girls, because I like him a lot. So he blames me for his failed lovelife. He said 70% of the reason why he can't be with her, is me. Despite that, we still became friends. But at the end of the schoolyear, he figured out how i felt. Then, we were never as close as we could be anymore. It was painful. Then summer came, I found out he was leaving the country. He left for Japan. Part of me was happy that he can finally be with his mother, yet another part of me was depressed because of the fact I may never have the chance to see him again. That's why this fanfic, ended like this. I'm sorry. I must have disappointed you all. I think I can mark this complete already. I might add a bonus chapter or epilogue. But I'm not sure. I'm sorry everyone. :(

**Dedicated to: **Every person out there who feels the way I do. For all the people who wish happiness for the one they love, even if that happiness doesn't involve them at all.


End file.
